


Der Zirkus ist längst weitergezogen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [20]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - The Magnus Archives Fusion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Manchmal vergisst Marianne, wie es ist, ein normales Leben geführt zu haben, aber irgendwie kommt sie schon klar. (Und wenn Bog ihr dabei hilft, irgendwie mit all dem fertig zu werden, dann kann sie vielleicht endlich wieder durchatmen.)
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Der Zirkus ist längst weitergezogen

**Author's Note:**

> me, back again mit einem oddly specific au?? it's more likely than you think. perks of writing in a small fandom, i'm living my best life tbh
> 
> für die leute, die tma kennen: ja, bog ist ein weirder jon-sasha-mix und marianne ist tim. i am so sorry for the implications (ein schlimmerer mensch als ich würde vermutlich ein clown-emoji hierhin setzen)
> 
> _When I thought that I fought this war alone  
>  You were there by my side on the frontline  
> And we fought to believe the impossible  
> When I thought that I fought this war alone  
> We were one with our destinies entwined  
> When I thought that I fought without a cause  
> You gave me the reason why_  
> [[#_2260](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=314422#t314422)]
> 
> **CN: Spinne (erwähnt), Tod (impliziert)**

Marianne arbeitet schon so lange im Institut, dass sie manchmal vergisst, wie es vorher gewesen ist. Manchmal vergisst sie, dass sie im Verlagswesen tätig und das der Hauptgrund gewesen ist, dass sie überhaupt Anthropologie studiert hat. Manchmal vergisst sie, dass ihr Leben nicht immer aus halsbrecherischer Recherchearbeit bestanden hat, bei der sie sich mit Sicherheit früher oder später _wortwörtlich_ den Hals brechen wird, was definitiv nicht von ihrer Versicherung abgedeckt wird, weswegen ihr Vater für eine Beerdigung wird zahlen müssen, die absolut verhindert hätte werden können. Manchmal vergisst sie, wie es ist, ein Leben geführt zu haben, das nicht nur aus übernatürlicher Scheiße bestanden hat, die ihr tagsüber Gänsehaut über die Arme jagt und nachts die guten Träume aus dem Kopf heraus. (Nicht Dawn, sie vergisst nie Dawn. Aber manchmal tut es nicht mehr so weh wie am Anfang und das ist fast genauso schlimm, oder?)

In der Abteilung für Recherche zu arbeiten, hatte seine Vorteile, aber irgendwann sind alle ihre Möglichkeiten erschöpft und das strikte Zutrittsverbot des Archivs zwingt sie in eine Handlungsstarre, die ihr nicht gefallen will. (Was soll sie mit den wenigen Aussagen, die öffentlich zugänglich gemacht worden sind, aber sich nicht im Geringsten mit dem Zirkus auseinandersetzen? Dort unten schlummern Berichte, die Marianne endlich weiterbringen würden, das spürt sie genau.)

Dass eines Tages eine E-Mail in ihrem Postfach landen würde, in der ihr verkündet wird, dass Roland ihre Versetzung ins Archiv beantragt hat, was mit einer nicht geringen Lohnerhöhung einhergehen würde, kommt ihr also gerade recht.

Wer ihr dagegen überhaupt nicht recht kommt, ist Bog King, den sie in den vergangenen Jahren aus der Ferne betrachtet hat in all seiner Artefaktherrlichkeit und seinem selbstgerechten _Schleich Dich doch in Artefakte_ , nur um sie jedes Mal am Kragen wieder nach draußen zu ziehen, wenn sie es versuchte. Artefakte ist ein Ort, den Marianne nicht einmal in ihren wildesten Träumen betreten darf. (Dass er ihr einmal den Zutritt verschaffte, nachdem sie ihn angebettelt und angefleht hat, sie einen Blick auf die Kalliope werfen zu lassen, trägt sie ihm positiver nach als all die Begegnungen, die sie in der Zwischenzeit mit ihm geteilt hat, bis sie zusammen im Archiv landeten.)

Sie hat zugesagt, natürlich hat sie zugesagt, denn obwohl Dawn vielleicht nicht mehr jeden einzelnen ihrer wachen Gedanken dominiert, ist Dawn doch trotzdem der alleinige Motivator für Marianne, morgens aus dem Bett zu kommen und sich zur Arbeit zu bewegen.

* * *

„Was will er diesmal?“, fragt Bog mit einem alibimäßigen Seitenblick auf ihr wütendes Gesicht und Marianne stößt ein halb unterdrücktes, wütendes Geräusch aus, das laut genug ist, um an Bogs Schreibtisch gehört zu werden, aber leise genug, dass es nicht durch Rolands geschlossene Tür dringt, damit er nur ja nicht den Kopf nach draußen streckt und sie fragt, warum sie noch nicht mit ihrer Aufgabe begonnen hat und sich stattdessen mit einem _Plausch_ aufhält.

„Er will, dass ich _jetzt_ nach hinten gehe und die Berichte nach Fallnummer sortiere“, spuckt Marianne aus, während sie in ihrer Umhängetasche nach ihrem Handy und ihren Kopfhörern sucht, damit sie sich nicht in absoluter Stille durch die Massen an Dokumenten wühlen muss.

Bog zuckt mit den Achseln, wieder komplett auf seine Notizen konzentriert. Geistesabwesend sagt er: „Was ist das Problem, Du machst das doch so gern.“

„Ja, schon“, erwidert Marianne, nachdem sie endlich alles gefunden hat, was sie gesucht hat. „Aber er will auch, dass ich ihm bis sechzehn Uhr meine Ergebnisse auf den Tisch lege. Wie ich es mache, so und so, wird es ihm nicht recht sein. Entweder bin ich ihm zu langsam beim Sortieren oder er kriegt meine Ergebnisse heute nicht mehr.“

„Dann sag ihm, er kann sich seine Dokumentsortiererei hinstecken, wo die Sonne nie scheint“, entgegnet Bog nonchalant und es bringt Marianne tatsächlich ein wenig zum Lachen, was dazu führt, dass Bog noch einmal seinen Blick nach oben wendet und ihrem begegnet, die Mundwinkel in etwas erhoben, was mit viel Phantasie ein Lächeln sein könnte.

Er zögert einen Moment, den Zeigefinger in der Luft direkt über der linken Maustaste erstarrt, aber ringt sich dann doch durch, hinterherzuschieben: „Soll ich Dir helfen?“

Marianne macht ein abwägendes Geräusch und schüttelt dann den Kopf, weil sie Bog nicht von seiner Arbeit ablenken möchte, nur damit sie sich nicht mit Rolands unmöglichen Ansprüchen herumschlagen muss.

„Wird schon“, sagt sie und steckt sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren, nachdem sie ihm ein dankbares Lächeln zugeworfen hat und in Richtung des Lagerraums verschwunden ist, um Tonnen und Schubladen voll Berichte auf dem Boden zu verteilen und andauernd ihre Reihenfolge ändern zu müssen, weil ihr fünf neue Berichte in die Hände fallen, die sie zwischen die anderen quetschen muss.

(Soll Roland doch hören, dass sie sich auf macht nach hinten. Soll er ruhig mitbekommen, dass Marianne und Bog miteinander reden, eine kleine Einheit sind im Angesicht seiner Unmöglichkeit.)

* * *

Marianne weiß nicht so recht, was Roland als angemessene Menge sortierter Fälle betrachtet, aber nach drei Stunden im staubigen, immer minimal zu kalten Lagerraum und seinem künstlichen, noch viel kälteren Licht hat Marianne die Schnauze gestrichen voll und beschließt, dass eine kurze Pause weder ihr schaden noch Rolands unangenehme Sticheleien auf sie ziehen dürfte, und verlässt ihren Arbeitsplatz, um sich aufzumachen in die kleine Institutsküche, in der vielleicht ein fertiger Pot Kaffee auf sie wartet oder irgendjemand, mit dem sie sich ein wenig über Roland auslassen kann. (Oder überhaupt irgendeine menschliche Seele, damit sie sich zumindest für ein paar Minuten von ihrer Aufgabe ablenken lassen kann, ohne dass es sich wie Zeitverschwendung anfühlt.)

Bevor sie auf den Flur tritt, der an Rolands Büro und dem kleinen Zimmer, das Marianne und Bog sich teilen, vorbeiführt, zieht sie ihre Kopfhörer aus den Ohren und steckt sie in ihre Hosentasche, damit Roland sie nicht doch noch zurechtweisen kann.

Sie wirft instinktiv einen Blick ins Zimmer und sieht, wie Bog es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, seine Stifte in einem Kreuz aufeinander zu stapeln, sodass spätestens nach dem dritten Bleistift sein Türmchen in sich zusammenfällt.

„Arbeitest Du überhaupt?“, fragt Marianne und Bog wirft vor lauter Überraschung den Stift, den er eben noch in der Hand hielt, hinter sich an die Wand.

Nachdem er sich gefangen zu haben scheint, setzt er einen unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck auf und sagt: „Ha, ha. Wirklich witzig. Ich arbeite genug für uns beide.“

„Ach ja?“ Obwohl sie es versucht, kann Marianne das Grinsen nicht aufhalten, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitet. „Und Bleistifttürmchen tragen inwiefern dazu bei, dass wir schneller mit unserer Arbeit fertig werden oder effizienter arbeiten können?“

„Weißt Du, Marianne“, sagt Bog und er lässt sich einen Moment Zeit, um den Bleistift, den er zuvor weggeworfen hat, vom Boden wieder aufzuheben, bevor er weiterspricht, „ich weiß nicht, ob Dir das schon einmal ein Mensch gesagt hat, aber der Geist braucht kreative Stimulierung. Es ist äußerst wichtig regelmäßige Pausen beim Arbeiten zu machen, damit sich das Gehirn zwischendurch ein bisschen entspannen kann, weil es sonst zu müde wird.“

Er legt seinen Bleistift zu den anderen und greift dann nach einem Hefter, der neben ihm gelegen hat und der Marianne bis eben nicht aufgefallen ist. Es ist Fall Nummer #0020405, dessen Ergebnisse sie eigentlich bis siebzehn Uhr hätte zusammenstellen müssen, was ihr aber nicht mehr gelingen wird, weil Roland sie stattdessen nach hinten geschickt hat.

„Siehst Du“, sagt Bog und schlägt den Hefter auf, um ihr einen fertiggeschriebenen und feinsäuberlich ausgedruckten und abgehefteten Bericht zu zeigen, „ich habe mir meine geistigen Pausen eingeräumt und hab all meine Arbeit erledigt.“

Marianne zieht ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, weil das _ihr_ Fall ist und nicht Bogs.

„Und was ist mit dem Bericht, den Du heute hättest machen sollen?“, fragt sie, statt ihn auf dieses Detail hinzuweisen, weil sie nicht sicher ist, ob er ihr überhaupt antworten würde. „Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass Du, als ich zu Roland gegangen bin, gerade erst mit der Nachuntersuchung begonnen hattest.“

Er grinst sie an, selbstsicher und ein wenig gönnerisch, was sie normalerweise auf die Palme bringen würde, wenn es nur irgendjemand anders wäre als Bog, der sie so ansieht. Dann antwortet er selbstgefällig: „Den hab ich fertiggestellt, kurz nachdem Du in den Lagerraum gegangen bist.“

„Oh“, sagt Marianne und das ist auch, ehrlich gesagt, das einzige, was ihr einfällt.

„Ja.“ Bog zuckt mit den Schultern und legt beide Hefter auf einen Stapel. „Oh.“

Für einen kurzen Moment hängt Marianne unsicher in der Türe, dann sagt sie ihm, dass er heute Abend mit ihr in den Pub gehen wird.

* * *

Es ist spät und viel zu dunkel, als sie das Institut verlassen. Obwohl Marianne ihren Bericht abgeben konnte und eine nicht geringe Menge Berichte sortiert hat, fand Roland natürlich trotzdem einen Grund, die beiden länger in Beschlag zu nehmen, als ihr Arbeitsvertrag eigentlich vorsehen würde.

„Was für eine Ratte“, sagt Bog, als sie in das unerwartete Schneetreiben hinaustreten. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem Tag entgegensehnen soll, an dem er Institutsleiter wird oder nicht.“

„Du glaubst, _Roland_ könnte Institutsleiter werden?“, fragt Marianne absolut fassungslos. „Wer käme auf die Idee, _Roland_ eine _Führungsposition_ zu geben?“

„Derselbe Mensch, der Roland die Stelle als Hauptarchivar gegeben hat“, erwidert Bog leichthin, während er gedankenverloren mit den Schultern zuckt. „Das alles hier ist nichts Anderes als Vetternwirtschaft. Wenn ich mir so ansehe, was Roland in den vergangenen Jahren im Institut geleistet hat, dann kann ich mir keinen Grund ausmalen, warum er plötzlich befördert hätte werden sollen.“

Marianne grunzt bestätigend und sie fühlt sich nur minimal befangen, weil sie normalerweise zu sehr in ihrem eigenen Kopf wäre, als dass sie so etwas vor einem anderen Menschen rauslassen würde, aber das ist schließlich nur Bog, mit dem sie ihre kleine institutsinterne Rivalität hatte, der aber inzwischen Berichte für sie beendet, obwohl er selbst keine Zeit dafür hat. Warum auch immer er das macht. Marianne weiß nicht, ob sie an seiner Stelle so viel Großmut gezeigt hätte.

„Warum hast Du meine Nachuntersuchung beendet?“, fragt Marianne, nachdem sie ein paar Schritte schweigend gegangen sind, weil es genauso gut wie alles andere ist, um das Schweigen zwischen ihren Körpern zu vertreiben.

Erst sagt Bog gar nichts, starrt einfach nur gerade aus, als müsste er sich alle Antwortmöglichkeiten erst durch den Kopf gehen lassen, bevor er antworten kann. Als müsse er sich entscheiden, was am ehesten der Wahrheit entspricht; oder vielleicht eher, wie nahe er der Wahrheit kommen kann, ohne sie vor den Kopf zu stoßen. (Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur Mariannes Wunschdenken.)

„Du sahst aus, als könntest Du es vertragen“, sagt Bog dann schließlich und es beantwortet Mariannes Frage so überhaupt nicht, weil sie dadurch auch nicht weiß, ob er es aus Mitleid oder -gefühl gemacht hat oder ob vielleicht sogar etwas ganz anderes dahinter steckt.

Aber dann, bevor sie den Mund noch einmal aufmachen kann, um noch mehr Fragen zu stellen und der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, greift er plötzlich wie selbstverständlich nach ihrer Hand und verflicht seine Finger mit ihren, als hätten sie es schon tausendundein Mal gemacht. So als hätte er die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, dass sie ihm so nahekommt, dass er ihre Hand ergreifen kann.

(Er hat noch nie ihre Hand gehalten, aber wenn sie jetzt so neben ihm hergeht, ihr Ellenbogen leicht gebeugt, damit sie seine Hand tatsächlich umfassen kann und nicht lose daran hängt, dann fühlt sich das alles gar nicht so falsch an. Es fühlt sich eigentlich sogar ziemlich richtig an, so als hätte es die ganze Zeit so sein müssen, aber Marianne hätte es selbst nicht erkannt.)

* * *

(Sie erzählt ihm trotzdem nichts von Dawn. Nicht an diesem Abend und auch nicht am nächsten. Es dauert ein paar Wochen, bevor sie es wagt, ihm ihr größtes Geheimnis zu verraten. Der Grund, warum sie im Institut angefangen hat und warum sie nicht aufhören kann. Und er erzählt ihr von seinem Vater und der Spinne und warum nichts mehr dasselbe gewesen ist, nachdem sein Vater verschwunden war. – Auch wenn verschwunden das netteste Wort ist, das ihr für diese Horrorgeschichte einfallen will.)

(Er sagt ihr nicht, dass sie aufgeben soll, oder dass sie sich endlich damit arrangieren soll, dass Dawn nicht mehr da ist. Er lässt sie weinen und er hält sie auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Er greift ihre Hände und wischt ihre Tränen fort. Und manchmal, da tut sie es für ihn. Weil sie beide bisher dachten, dass sie diesen Kampf ganz allein kämpfen müssen; weit und breit kein Verbündeter, schon gar nicht an vorderster Front. Es ist das erste Mal, dass sie offen sein können, und Marianne kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel Erleichterung sie tatsächlich spürt, dass sie diese Bürde nicht mehr allein tragen muss, sondern ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legen und einfach durchatmen kann.)


End file.
